Electric vehicles are becoming more popular. Unfortunately, current battery technology requires batteries for electric vehicles to be recharged frequently. Accordingly, there is a need for systems that can quickly and efficiently couple the electric vehicle to a charge station to recharge the batteries of the vehicles.
The 120V-240V electrical outlets commonly available worldwide have several drawbacks for recharging car batteries. First, charging takes a substantial amount of time because of the relatively low voltage sources. Second, the high current required for charging the batteries often results in inefficiencies, including loss of energy as heat. Therefore, there exists a need for a retractable cable dispensing system that reduces energy loss and recharges car batteries more quickly and conveniently.